<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Again by luvsanime02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411182">Try Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02'>luvsanime02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cocktail Friday Fics [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilde wasn't trying to torture her friend, but she'll take it anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cocktail Friday Fics [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GW Cockatil Fridays</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the September 11th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/628426744336187393/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Disclaimer:</b>
  <span> I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>########</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Try Again</b>
  <span> by luvsanime02</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>########</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilde barely has time to sit down with her drink in her hand before Duo grabs it from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” he says, “I want something else to drink, and Heero’s beer is weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hilde complains. Not because she has anything against sharing her drink with a friend, but because-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eugh!” Duo yells, gagging a little after taking a big gulp of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it would be a huge waste. Too late. Hilde sighs and holds out her hand, and Duo shoves her drink back at her. On his other side, Heero isn’t even bothering to hide the fact that he’s quietly laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say,” Hilde emphasizes pointedly, “that this is a lavender grapefruit cocktail, and you hate grapefruit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The revolted look Duo gives her is honestly kind of priceless. “Why?” he asks, grabbing Heero’s beer and taking a swig. Apparently, it tastes less awful than her drink. Heero rolls his eyes, but if he really minded, he would have taken it back from Duo before he actually could drink any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duo thunks the bottle down on the table. He’s so dramatic. “Why?” he asks again. “Why would you do that to yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilde huffs in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. “This might come as a shock to you,” she drawls, “but I didn’t get my drink for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d I miss?” Trowa asks, sitting down with his own drink. It’s a whiskey sour, and Duo makes a face at the glass and doesn’t bother trying to take it. He hates the stuff. It’s probably why Trowa always orders whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilde didn’t order her drink to keep Duo from having it all, but she’s still going to enjoy the benefits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilde got the nastiest drink ever,” Duo explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trowa raises an eyebrow at her. Hilde shrugs. “It’s called a lavender bruleed grapefruit greyhound,” she says, answering his silent question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duo snorts at the name. “Is it called a greyhound because it makes you want to hop on a bus and run away?” he asks rhetorically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trowa snickers, and Hilde shoots him an amused look. There’s nothing wrong with her lavender grapefruit cocktail. “There’s nothing wrong with my lavender grapefruit cocktail,” she says out loud, since apparently, it needs to be said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three disbelieving looks she gets in response aren’t surprising at all. Hilde takes a large, loud sip of her drink in retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Duo says, sticking out his tongue. “I can still taste that stuff. Heero’s beer isn’t strong enough to cover it.” He eyes Trowa’s drink speculatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trowa wisely picks up his whiskey and starts drinking it himself before Duo does. Duo slumps back against the booth. “Does no one appreciate a good drink anymore?” he asks the room in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relena walks over to the table just then, a plate of fries in one hand and something brightly colored and fruity in the other. Duo looks cautiously interested. “There’s no grapefruit in that, is there?” he asks, gesturing at Relena’s drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinks and shakes her head. “No, it’s melon and kiwi,” she answers. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiwi is another fruit that Duo can’t stand, and this time, he lowers his head in despair until his forehead hits the table. Hilde winces. She hopes the table was wiped off really well before they sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore him,” Trowa advises, reaching over to take a fry. “He just doesn’t want to get up and get his own drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I get my own drinks,” Duo says, forehead still resting on the table, “you guys only let me have one. But if I can take some of yours, you don’t really notice how much I have to drink exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. That’s kind of devious. Not that Hilde’s surprised. Heero nudges Duo’s shoulder. “I always distract you and get you ranting about something when you’ve had around two drinks’ worth of everyone else’s,” he says matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trowa throws his head back and laughs at the utterly betrayed look Duo gives Heero when he lifts his head. Hilde and Relena make the mistake of catching each other’s eyes, and then the two of them are giggling uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poor Duo. They should really give him a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Hilde and Relena both make sure to obnoxiously drink their cocktails only when Duo’s looking their way for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>